<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I fall by crustynuggets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205961">When I fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustynuggets/pseuds/crustynuggets'>crustynuggets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Lena Sabrewing, Lesbian Webby Vanderquack, No Beta We Die Like Duckworth, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its really bad and i wrote it in like 10 minutes im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustynuggets/pseuds/crustynuggets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Webby just laughed. "One day I will. But not today, my beautiful angel! And you’ll be right there to catch me when fall."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When I fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Lena woke up, she panicked when her girlfriend wasn't in bed beside her. She sat up and looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good!” Lena heard from behind her. Webby was outside on the windowsill, grinning like an idiot. “You’re finally awake! Can you let me in?” Sighing, Lena unlatched the window as Webby climbed back in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena wasn't very scared for Webby’s safety. She grew up with top notch training and could kill a man in several different ways using only a toothpick. However, some worries did manage to sneak into her system from time to time. "One of these days you're going to get hurt, Pink. You could slip and collapse onto the ground."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Webby just laughed. "One day I will. But not today, my beautiful angel! And you’ll be right there to catch me when I fall." she had the biggest smile on her face as she said it and Lena chuckled a bit, shaking her head. She moved a strand of hair out of her face, which only flew right back to where it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you say, babe," Lena said lightly, gazing into her eyes with a small, content sigh. "I love you, you know," Which caused Webby to blush and smile widely, shifting a bit closer to her, locking eyes with Lena, who placed a small kiss on her forehead</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too," Webby mumbled shyly, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stayed like this for a few more moments, until Webby leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, It lasted about a few minutes but felt like an eternity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, after a few more minutes, they stopped kissing and Lena pulled Webby into a hug. The shorter girl nestled her face into Lena’s chest as she hugged back, letting her mumble things in her ear quietly, and kiss her hair.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gah im sorry this is so bad<br/>it was either this or break down into tears because im so fucking depressed so i chose this lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>